A New Life A New Beginning
by frozen-n-tym
Summary: Voldamort's back and Sirius is gone. How will the boy who lived make it? And will Draco Malfoy change for better or? Now that he's free and he falls in love with someone special... How will the characters find peace in their selves?With new characters!...


The Object of Objection  
  
It was seven in the morning of September 1st and Virginia Weasley woke up feeling excited for her first day back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Virginia Weasley or Ginny is no ordinary girl, she like her brothers are witches and wizards. Ginny was the youngest of seven siblings. She was the only girl and her mother treasured her most for that. Ginny got up, took a shower and changed in to some muggle clothes. She got her prefect badge with a letter 'P' engraved in the middle. She remembered the day she got her letter from Hogwarts saying that she was the Griffyndor prefect for the up coming year.  
  
BEGINNING OF MEMORY Ginny was about to get up and take a bath when there was a knock in the window. She looked there and saw a tawny owl knocking on her window with a note tied in the leg. She went to the window and let the owl in. "What have you got there?" Ginny cooed as the owl rested on her shoulder. Ginny got the note her eyes widened as she read the note, it said.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Virginia Weasley,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have become the Gryffindor prefect for this school year. We hope that we will receive much of your cooperation for the preparation of the up coming activities for the next school year, which you and your fellow prefects will be preparing. Please be reminded that the term starts at September 1st. We will send you another owl about your school requirements later on.  
  
Yours Sincerely, Minerva Mc Gonagall Deputy Head Mistress  
  
Ginny was so over whelmed by her letter that her whole house almost shook.  
  
END OF MEMORY  
  
Ginny went down the stairs to meet her brothers, Ron, Fred and George who were eating breakfast. Ginny was about to take a seat when she heard her mother shriek "Fred, George! What did you do to me!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. She was covered with feathers and chocolate syrup. Mrs. Weasley was cleaning the dishes with her wand, when all of a sudden the spell backed fired and there standing near the table was a chocolate and feather covered Mrs. Weasley. "Sorry, Mum!" said Fred suppressing his laughter. "What do you mean sorry, Fred! Look at me I am covered with feathers and ugh, chocolate! I'm a complete mess, now both of you start explaining or you two are going nowhere." And with that Mrs. Weasley muttered a quick cleaning spell looked at the twins with an evil glare.  
  
"You see mum." said George looking for a good reason. "uh. we were.erm.trying to make new trick wands and..er.. you got a hold of one. The trick wands are suppose to back fire when you have used a couple of spells . Isn't that right Fred?" said George looking at Fred skeptically. "Huh? Oh yeah right! Right George that's what is suppose to happened." Said Fred completely lost in thought. "But you have to admit it mum," George continued "it was a really good trick, don't you think." George asked his mum thoughtfully. "Well, it was a nice trick.but that doesn't mean your off the hook young man, you two will not do that again!" Mrs. Weasley continued. "As for your punishment you will know it when you get back from work." With that Mrs. Weasley went outside and talked to her husband who was reading the "Daily Prophet" in his hammock. Mrs. Weasley came back and said "Ron, Ginny are your clothes and things packed up, we need to leave for King's Cross in five minutes or we'll miss the train." Mrs. Weasley looked at her children attentively. "Yeah, we're all packed up, mum." Ron said standing up. "Yeah, mum, no need to fuss." Ginny said. "Well alright, now your father will be getting you trunk later.and speaking of your father.ARTHUR?.ARTHUR!, Where are you? We have to leave in 5 minutes and your not getting the children's trunks.ARTHUR WEASLEY! If your not here this instant I will-" Mrs. Weasley was cut off by a loud thump in the floor, when she turned around she saw Mr. Weasley carrying Ron and Ginny's trunks down the stairs. "Well, it about time you listened to me." Mrs. Weasley said mockingly. "Sorry but these things are too heavy for me to carry. Especially Ginny's. Ginny, what on earth did you put in your trunk that made it so heavy." Mr. Weasley asked his daughter while wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. "Well, dad," Ginny continued "I'm a girl and we girls need all the cosmetics and stuff for us to be gorgeous. And as for your question I placed there my Avon cosmetics, some perfumes and colognes, some soaps and shampoos, and a lot of other stuff we girls need. So, dad, does that answer your question." Said Ginny looking at her father with a grin in her face. "Uhh.. Well, yes. I guess it does answer my question.. So Ron, Ginny it's time to go. Molly, will you be joining us?" Mr. Weasley asked his wife thoughtfully. "Yes, dear I'll be going with you." Mrs. Weasley replied. "Fred, George I've decided on your punishment. Now, before you go to that joke shop of yours.please clean the house of all the clutter, and I mean all the clutter, every nook and cranny should be cleaned, the entire house should look spotless when I come home. do you understand me?" Mrs. Weasley asked her sons. "WHAT?" Fred and George asked standing up. "DON'T BACK TALK! Now, I mean what I said. You should clean every nook and cranny in this house, and no using of wands. Is that understood?" Mrs. Weasley stared at her two sons impatiently. "But, mum - " Fred began looking pleadingly at his mother. "NO BUTS. I mean what I said and there's no way for you to persuade me to change my mind.now I suggest that you start cleaning before you created a much bigger mess." With that Mrs. Weasley tuned around to look at her husband and two children and said "Come along now, we're going to be late." Mrs. Weasley gave one last look at the twins before saying goodbye to them and they left.  
  
~*~  
  
It was early in the morning and Draco was aroused by yelling coming from down stairs. Draco knew at once that it was his father yelling at the servants for not doing their job well. Draco sighed for a while before proceeding to the bathroom to take a shower and change. "Will one of you get my trunk in my room!" Draco said to his servants while going down the stairs. "Pinkie, will get it for you sir!" said a little house elf . Draco made his way towards the dinning room and saw his parents chatting about something. "Morning, dear!" said a joyous looking Narcissa. "Morning" said Draco while taking a seat in front of his mother. "Ready for the first day back at Hogwarts" said his father looking at Draco "Yes, father" said Draco toying with his food. "Good, how's your little girlfriend Pansy." Said Mr. Malfoy looking at his son eagerly. "WHAT?" Draco said looking at his father evilly. "She is most definitely not my girlfriend!" Draco said. "Oh, really, then why do you two always go together." Asked Mr. Malfoy. "IT'S BECAUSE SHE ALWAYS GOES WITH US UNINVITED, AND FOR ANOTHER THING I DON'T EVEN LIKE HER, YET ALONE LOVE HER. Draco yelled, completely oblivious of the stares he was getting. "What do you mean, son." Said Mr. Malfoy "You have to at least fancy her, because you two are going to get married by the time you graduate." Mr. Malfoy said while, looking at his stunned son. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MARRY HER! I WILL MOST CERTAINLY NOT MARRY HER." Draco bellowed, and with that he stood up and left the dinning room muttering something like "What does he think he is telling me to marry Pansy. Draco made his way towards his new Chevrolet convertible and checked to see if his trunk was already there. "Davids! Come and drive me to King's Cross this instant or I'll miss the train and it'll be all your fault." Draco said while calling his driver. "Coming, sir, and sir why don't you bid farewell to your parents while I get the automobile ready." Said Davids. "It's none of your concern if I don't bid farewell to my parents. Now drive!" Said Draco looking terribly aggravated. "Right away sir." Davids said as he got in to the car.  
  
~*~  
  
When the Weasley arrived at King's Cross Mrs. Weasley made such a fuss about being almost late and that Ron and Ginny might miss the train. "Come on, now, in the platform." Mrs. Weasley said while looking at Ron and Ginny. "Ginny, you go first." Said Mrs. Weasley while looking at her daughter. "Alright" Ginny replied while running towards the barrier. "Now, Ron you go next." Mrs. Weasley said. With out a word Ron ran towards the platform and disappeared in a blink of an eye. "Come on Arthur, we go next." Said Mrs. Weasley while holding her husband's hand and they went through the barrier. "There they are dear." Said Mr. Weasley while pointing at Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny chatting together. "Have a nice school year, dears." Said Mrs. Weasley while looking at the children in front of her. "We will." said Ron and Ginny simultaneously. "Yeah, we will." Said Harry while looking at Mrs. Weasley. "Yeah" said Hermione. "Alright," said Mrs. Weasley. "See you next year." With that Mrs. Weasley disapparated. "Have a nice summer, now." Said Mr. Weasley, and he took out his wand and disapparated as well. "Shall we go in?" said Harry motioning towards the door in the Hogwarts Express. "Sure" Ron and Hermione said together. "Ginny?" said Harry while looking at Ginny skeptically. "Wha- oh, yeah, sure, but I have to get something somewhere I'll catch up with you later. Oh, and Harry." Ginny said while looking at Harry. "Yeah?" replied Harry. "Usual place" "Yeah" "Okay see you later." Said Ginny and with that she set of towards the other compartment. "What's up with her?" said Harry while looking at Ginny's disappearing figure. "Dunno, since Ginny received that letter from Hogwarts, saying that she would be the Gryffindor prefect, she's been acting really strange.I mean how many times do you need to look or shine your prefect badge." Said Ron as the went inside their usual compartment. "I don't know Ron, I mean there's something wrong with Ginny, but I just don't know what." Said Hermione in a concern tone. "Maybe," continued Ron "It has to do with someone, someone in particular." Said Ron eyeing Harry suspiciously. "What?" said Harry while looking at Ron. "You think she has problems concerning me?" said Harry. "Yes, I do, I mean the girl's got a crush on you and maybe, just maybe you two are 'together' and your not telling me.hmmm?" said Ron, he had and evil grin on his face that told Harry something. "What you think that me and Ginny are together? Ha, you must be joking.I me and Ginny he thinks me and Ginny are together." Said Harry while looking at Hermione. "It does sound reasonable, Harry, and come to think of it, what did you do on your summer vacation." Said Hermione while eyeing Harry doubtfully. "I know what your thinking, Hermione, and it's not what you think." Said Harry. "Really now, what was I thinking, Harry." Said Hermione mischievously. "Well I.I.did the chores for the Dursleys.and I owled someone.and.well, that's pretty much it." Harry said. "I see, now who did you owl Harry." Ron asked "What! I don't need to tell you who I owled" retorted Harry with a glint of annoyance in his voice. "Oh yes you do." Said Ron and Hermione simultaneously. "Oh, I get it you're trying to vex me into telling you that I wrote to-." Said Harry. He was about to say. "Yes"-said Ron. He was feeling as anxious as Hermione to find out whom Harry wrote over the summer. "Umm.nothing.I won't tell you who I wrote. now, who's up to a game of exploding snap." Said Harry while trying to drop the subject. "Oh, come on Harry don't try to drop the subject. Who did you write to." Said Hermione trying very hard to irk Harry. "Okay. Okay. I'll tell you" Harry said as he took a deep breathe "I." said Harry trying to talk really slowly. "Yes." replied Ron and Hermione. "I.I'll tell you when we reach Hogwarts." Said Harry. "WHAT! HARRY!" yelled Hermione. "Yes, Hermione. you wanna tell me something," replied Harry while looking at Hermione innocently. "Arg. let's just play exploding snap, but you better tell us who you wrote to when we reach Hogwarts, or else." Said Hermione while eyeing Harry. "Or else what?" asked Harry. "Or else I'll never help you in your homework ever again." Replied Hermione viciously. "Fine" said Harry "Okay.now, let's just play exploding snap." Said Ron, with that they all played exploding snap until they reached Hogwarts. 


End file.
